fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Namine's Happily Ever After
With the Koopalings, the Koopa Bros., Kamek, and the Parakoopas arrested, Muttley turned to stone, and Larxene gone forever, Danny walked over to Sora and nuzzled him on the cheek. Sora, Danny, Jeanette, Anna, and Rapunzel looked to see a path that was finally opened to the castle. Sora quickly made his way inside, seeing everyone in the castle grounds still asleep. As the morning sun approached, Jeanette, Anna, and Rapunzel guided Sora up the stairs of the tower into Namine's chamber. Just as soon as he saw her there, he remembered the first time he laid his eyes on her. It was the same blonde-haired girl in the forest, who sang beautifully in the wilderness. He slowly walked up to her and stood there for a moment, looking at her beauty. Then Sora slowly leaned down and kissed the blonde-haired girl gently. He pulled back, and then...Namine's eyes opened, and she was awake at last! Namine looked up at the brown-haired boy and then recognized he was the one she met before. Then Namine smiled at her true love. The spell is now broken! Jeanette and the two others then became very happy and hugged each other as they shed tears of happiness. Danny smiled, realizing this was a happy ending for Sora and Namine. As soon as the spell was broken, everyone else in the castle and outside started to waken. Inside the throne room, everyone started to awaken as well. Prince Phillip, Aurora, and Riku began to wake up and yawned. Phillip looked at Riku and saw that he was still asleep. Phillip shook him awake, and Riku began to wake up slowly. "Oh, ah, forgive me, Riku, the wine ... Now, you were saying?" asked Phillip. "I was? Oh yes, well, after all, King Phillip, this is the fourteenth century." said Riku. "Yes, you said that a moment ago." said Phillip. Riku said, "Well, to come right to the point, my friend Sora says he's going to marry..." But he was interrupted when the fanfare was sounded, or to be more precise, by the first notes from the Sleeping Beauty Waltz. The Three Princesses then appeared at a balcony as they watched the whole thing from there as Sora and Namine appeared, side-by-side, walking down the stairs. Sora was now wearing a royal red ball uniform with gold trimming, blue pants with gold lining, white opera gloves, black shoes, and a gold crown with rubies and sapphires on his head. Namine was now wearing her white dress with the matching white shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers, along with the gold tiara and necklace again. Then Phillip and Aurora became happy to see their daughter. "It's Namine! She's here!" said Phillip. Riku somewhat seemed shocked with his mouth opened. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. His friend is with a princess? Then what does his friend mean by Intergalactic girl? "And...and Sora!" said Riku, surprised to see his friend with Namine. Sora and Namine approached the throne and bowed/curtsied before Phillip, Aurora, and Riku. Namine then fondly ran up to her mother and embraced her for the first time. "Namine, sweetheart!" Aurora cried, tears of joy in her eyes. "We're so glad your all right!" "Of course I'm all right," replied Namine. "I was free from that awful sleeping spell!" Namine is now reunited with Phillip and Aurora after fourteen years. Up on the balcony, the Three Princesses smiled happily, with Rapunzel sighing with her hands in her face, Jeanette just looking at Sora and Namine, and Anna shedding tears of joy on her handkerchief. Riku approached his friend, still confused about the whole blonde-haired girl/princess thing. "What does this mean, boy?" he said, "I don't..." But he was interrupted again when Namine approached him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she approached Sora, who was standing on the dance floor, waiting for her. "May I have this dance?" he asked. "Oh yes," said Namine, curtsying before the Keyblade Bearer. "Please." "But, but,..." said Riku. But Sora and Namine stood upright and began dancing as the Once Upon A Dream music started to play. Riku looked at Phillip and Aurora in disbelief, shook his head, and said, "I don't understand at all." But Phillip and Aurora didn't listen to him as they smiled and began humming along the Once Upon A Dream music. Riku looked up at the balcony and saw Jeanette, Anna, and Rapunzel also humming along to the music. Riku shrugged his shoulders, forgetting about the whole thing, and started humming along to the music as Sora and Namine continued to dance. On the balcony, Anna shed a tear, and Jeanette heard her sniffling and sobbing. "Why, Anna! What's the matter, dear?" Jeanette asked the Norwegian girl. "Oh, I just love happy endings." said Anna, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Jeanette smiled and said, "Yes, I do, too." When Jeanette saw the color of Namine's dress, she gasped. It was white instead of periwinkle or turquoise! And so were Namine's shoes, gloves, and bloomers! "Anna, did you make the dress white?!" With a whirl of her wand, she zapped the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers and turned them periwinkle, saying, "Periwinkle!" Chorus: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream Rapunzel also saw that the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers were now periwinkle and said, "Turquoise!" and, therefore, turning them turquoise. "Oh no!" sighed Anna, "Here we go again!" Chorus: I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam Then we see the castle disappear around Sora and Namine, and they kept on dancing in the clouds. All the time, the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers kept changing their color from turquoise to periwinkle and so forth. At last the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers were changed to their white color again. Then they kissed each other once more. Chorus: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem As the last page read, "And they lived happily ever after." The book closed itself, and the fire on the candle was blown out. Chorus: But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once UPON A DREAM!!! THE END A MichaelLover Parody Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs